


5+1 things: His Scent

by JosephineDarcy



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Firtherton - Fandom, Hartwin Firtherton
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Taron bị ám ảnh trong mùi hương từ Colin.





	1. ẤN TƯỢNG ĐẦU TIÊN

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5+1 things: His Scent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218004) by [royalelephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant). 



> Đây là một bản dịch từ bản tiếng Anh cùng tên.  
> Các bạn có thể tham khảo bản gốc bằng tiếng Thái  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011970?view_full_work=true
> 
> Hoặc bản tiếng Anh mà mình đã dựa vào để thực hiện bản dịch tiếng Việt này  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218004?view_full_work=true

      Khoảnh khắc mà Taron bước vào phòng, ánh mắt của họ đã gặp nhau theo cách mà nó dám nói rằng “rất có chủ ý”.  
      Matthew bảo với nó vào ngày hôm qua rằng họ sẽ tập kịch bản với nhau tại ngưỡng cửa trước khi nó gia nhập hội và diễn viên sẽ vào vai Harry trong bộ phim đầu tiên của nó

  
      Colin Firth

  
      Siêu sao của chúng ta ngồi dậy từ ghế và nhìn thẳng vào chàng trai trẻ đang mang trên mặt biểu cảm lo lắng. Anh nhân viên dẫn Taron vào đã có vài câu giới thiệu với họ về cảnh quay trước khi người diễn viên lớn tuổi hơn đề nghị một cái bắt tay đầy thân thiện.  
      “Rất vinh hạnh được làm việc với cậu, cậu Egerton”. Chất giọng thân thiện và nhẹ nhàng cùng với nụ cười đã khiến chàng trai nắm chặt lấy lời đề nghị kia bằng cả hai tay như đã vượt ra khỏi cái ý tứ chú ý giữ cách cư xử của nó.  
      “Ah. Em. Em rất vui. Thật quả là một vinh dự to lớn khi được làm việc cùng ông”. Hơi lắp bắp một chút, 108 ý nghĩ lướt nhanh qua đầu ví như nó nên gọi nam diễn viên danh tiếng này là gì, Mr.Firth? Mr.Colin Firth? Mr.Coli? Không, không,… Trong lúc đó, đôi mắt nó vẫn không thể rời đôi mắt nâu sậm màu của người đàn ông mà không khỏi cảm thấy ngày một yếu dần đi.  
      Cùng lúc đó, thoảng một hương gì đó của cam nhẹ lướt qua mũi nó.  
      Hương nước hoa tươi mới và trẻ trung, cùng với nụ cười chân thành tràn đầy sự niềm nở ấm áp càng củng cố thên sự tự tin rằng bộ phim đầu tiên của nó với ngôi sao hạng A này, người mà cả nó lẫn mẹ vẫn luôn thầm ngưỡng mộ, sẽ là khoảng thời gian đẹp đẽ nhất cuộc đời nó.


	2. CẢNH NƠI PHÒNG THỬ ĐỒ

      “Cắt”

  
      _Chết tiệt, đã là lần thứ 10 rồi._

  
      Taron rủa thầm trong đầu, đây rành rành là lỗi của nó, một lần nữa, và họ không thể kết thúc một cảnh quay được cho là vô cùng đơn giản theo đúng lịch trình.  
      Đó là cảnh trong phòng thử đồ, nơi mà ‘Harry’ đưa ra lời đề nghị gia nhập Kingsman với ‘Eggsy’.  
      Về phần Taron, nó đã không hề nghĩ cảnh này có một chút khó nhằn nào hết. Đoạn thoại ngắn – Harry thì có chút dài hơn trong khi nó chỉ cần vài đoạn bộc lộ cảm xúc – nhưng giờ đây đã có vài thứ ngăn cản sự tập trung của nó. Thứ mà nó chỉ có thể nhận ra sau lần diễn thử thứ 4: hương thơm nhẹ nhàng của cam và vị nồng ấm, hòa quyện vào nhau vô cùng chuẩn xác và không quá nồng, luẩn quẩn quanh người diễn viên lớn tuổi đang đứng cách nó không quá một bước chân.

  
      Đó, đó chính là vấn đề.

  
      “Đừng lo, Taron. Tôi đã từng phạm phải lỗi đâu xấp xỉ 50 lần trước đây, không sao đâu”. Colin ắt hẳn đã nhận thấy trạng thái rầu rĩ xám xịt từ chàng trai nên đã tỏ ra xem nhẹ những lỗi hỏng để giúp nó thư giãn. Tuy nhiên, Taron muốn nói cho Colin biết điều mà ông cần làm bây giờ là tìm ra cách để hương nước hoa chết tiệt đó không lởn vởn quanh mũi nó nữa! Làm ơn đi mà! Taron không thể hiểu được tại sao hương nước hoa của Colin lại có thể xuyên thấu sự tập trung ở nó nhiều đến vậy. Ai cũng có nước hoa cho riêng mình, nhưng chưa bao giờ nó để tâm đến. Thế làm sao mà hương thơm từ người đàn ông này lại có thể khiến nó thấy nghiện ngập như vậy quả là một câu hỏi cần được trả lời.  
      Chàng trai trẻ đưa tay lên quệt ngang mũi, để xem liệu mùi hương ấy có mất đi.

  
      Không có tí may mắn nào.

  
      Lần này nó dùng đến cổ tay, trong trường hợp mùi nước hoa của nó có thể áp đảo được người kia.  
      Có một chút tác dụng.  
      “Em ổn chứ?” giọng nói xuất phát từ một người đang đứng cạnh nó. Taron xoay nhanh sang để rồi nhận thấy Colin đang nhìn nó, nó vẫn đang chùi cổ tay ngang mũi.  
      “Em nghĩ có ít bụi trên mũi thôi” – nhanh chóng rút tay lại rồi đặt tay xuống bên hông, Taron giả vờ như chẳng có gì là không đúng ở đây cả và nhìn quanh phòng như đang chờ đợi dấu hiệu bắt đầu một cảnh quay khác.  
      Chàng trai thực sự muốn chạy lại lấy đám thoại của mình ra kiểm tra xem còn bao nhiêu cảnh quay mà nó cần thực hiện cùng với Colin, để từ đó suy ra lượng thời gian mà nó cần phải chế ngự được hương thơm từ người đàn ông.


	3. SAU HÀNG LOẠT SỰ KIỆN

      Ôi. Trời. Ơi

  
      Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt!

  
      Tất nhiên, chỉ có khả năng một người rủa thầm nhiều như thế trong lòng không ai khác hơn là Taron Egerton, người đã vô ý ngủ quên trên xe sau một cuộc chạy đua tham dự sự kiện đã khiến nó kiệt quệ đến từng giọt năng lượng cuối cùng.  
      Nó đã không chửi rủa nhiều như thế nếu sự thật không phải là nó nhận ra nó thức giấc với đầu đang ngả dễ chịu trên vai người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn đang ngồi cạnh trong suốt nửa giờ xe chạy. Tất cả những gì nó có thể làm là liên tục xin lỗi và dĩ nhiên đỏ mặt tới độ hai tai nó hồng cả lên.  
      Taron vô cùng xấu hổ với việc nó đã nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ như thế nào ngay cả trước khi xe bắt đầu chuyển bánh từ sau hàng loạt sự kiện tối nay, và tiếp tục ngủ suốt quãng đường cho đến khi họ về đến khách sạn. Vâng, tất nhiên là nó có hỏi Colin, và người đàn ông đã xác nhận điều đó.  
      Colin chỉ cười and bảo rằng điều đó hoàn toàn ổn, trước khi họ tách nhau ra quay trở về phòng của mình tại khách sạn.

  
      Và đó chính là vấn đề.

  
      Tại sao ư? Vì cái mùi hương chết tiệt từ nước hoa của Colin vẫn đang bám chặt nơi mũi nó.  
      Không những thế, cái áo khoác chết tiệt của nó cũng đang ngửi y như mùi của Colin Firth. Khắp mọi nơi.  
      Chàng trai vội vã cởi áo khoác ra, quẳng nó lên bàn cà phê vốn đã bừa bãi – và nhanh chóng tránh xa khỏi nó, cả hai tay tự ôm lấy khuôn mặt chỉ để rồi phát hiện ra bàn tay trái có hương cam đầy nghi vấn...

  
      _Mẹ k...! Tay mình đã chạm vào ông ấy trong lúc ngủ sao!?_

  
_TRỜI. ƠI._

  
      Nó bước thẳng vào phòng tắm để rửa tay, trong nỗ lực cuốn bay đi cái mùi hương đó. Tất nhiên là nếu nó tắm thì tất cả sẽ biến mất thôi.  
Vội vàng, nó nhảy ngay vào bồn tắm, gột rửa bằng xà phòng những hai lần để chắc rằng nó không còn bị làm phiền bởi mùi của Colin Firth cho đến khi họ gặp lại nhau vào ngày mai.

  
      Nhưng nó đã lầm to...

  
      Bởi vì ngay đầu hôm. Khi nó tìm và mặc vào người chiếc áo khoác yêu thích, hương thơm của loại nước hoa đó bằng cách nào đó vẫn còn vương vấn lại và xộc thẳng lên mũi nó, khiến nó đỏ lựng cả mặt mày mà chẳng hiểu nổi vì sao.


	4. BUỔI PHỎNG VẤN COMICON 2014

      “...Còn ông thì sao, Colin. Ông nhận được vai diễn như thế nào?”

  
      Người phỏng vấn đưa ra câu hỏi cho diễn viên lớn tuổi nhất trong đoàn phim Kingsman. Taron, người hiện giờ đang ngồi ở giữa và giữ microphone, chuyền nó sang tay cho người đàn ông hiện ngồi bên phải nó. Colin lơ đãng nhận lấy micro từ chàng trai, vô tình tay họ chạm phải nhau trong tích tắc vài giây trước khi Taron thu tay về.  
      Một cảm giác lạ kì trào dâng trong vui sướng nơi lồng ngực chàng trai, nội tâm nó la hét “CHÚA ƠI, COLIN FIRTH VỪA CHẠM TAY MÌNH, LÀ TAY NÓ ĐÓ” mặc cho nó vốn nhận thức rất rõ ràng cái chạm tay vừa rồi chỉ là vô tình không hơn không kém và chẳng có gì để làm ầm ĩ hay đem ra thảo luận chi hết. Dù vậy nhưng nhịp tim của nó lại ngày một tăng tốc còn nhanh hơn cả khi nó hồi hộp ra mắt bộ phim. Hương nước hoa quen thuộc ấm áp vờn quanh nơi họ đang ngồi, cảm giác nơi cái chạm tay ấy vẫn vô cùng sinh động và mạnh mẽ mặc dù nó đã cố gắng hết sức để làm phai mờ đi cảm giác ấy. Taron kết thúc chuỗi hành động đó bằng động tác đưa tay lên cọ nhẹ mũi và...  
      Cái hương thơm chết tiệt đó. Cái hương nước hoa đã gây ra không biết bao nhiêu khó khăn cho nó trong việc tập trung trong vô vàn cảnh quay, giờ đây lại làm cho nó cười như một kẻ mất trí giữa buổi chụp ảnh này.

  
      Taron. Ngừng lại. Ngay bây giờ.

  
      Nó vẫn còn giữ lại chút lí trí và đủ chuyên nghiệp để thu lại nụ cười ngớ ngẩn, ép buộc não nó quay trở lại buổi phỏng vấn và bắt nó phải nhìn vào Colin, giả vờ như đang tập trung chú ý vào mọi lời ông ấy đang nói.

 

  
      “Taron, có phải Colin thơm lắm phải không?”  
      Tiếng nói như ca của Sophie vang lên từ phía sau, Taron giật mình rồi quay ngoắt lại nhìn cô gái.  
“Sophie! Cậu đang nói cái gì thế hả!?” chàng trai trẻ la toáng lên trong ngạc nhiên, nhìn quanh quất để đảm bảo rằng chủ đề trò chuyện vừa rồi không nằm trong tầm nghe ngóng của bất cứ ai.  
      Nữ diên viên cười khoái trá chọc ghẹo nó, dĩ nhiên là vậy rồi. “Mình biết là cậu đã ngửi lén ông ấy, có phải không nào? Khi cậu chuyền cái mic ấy”  
      Cái khoảnh khắc câu hỏi được xác nhận đích xác, mặt Taron ngày một đỏ bừng lên “Cậu mất trí rồi hả? Mình không có!”, nó rít lên, nhưng điều đó không có vẻ gì là hăm dọa được Sophie chút nào cả.  
      Cô ấy cười điệu đà “Oh? Vậy nghĩa là nếu mình nói cho Colin biết cậu dã lén ngửi tay ông ấy sẽ không có vấn đề gì đúng không nè? Kể cả khi nó không có thực?”  
Nó mở to mắt hoảng hồn rồi đặt cả hai tay ôm lấy đôi vai mỏng manh của cô bạn. Nụ cười chọc ghẹo vẫn đang đeo bám dai dẳng mặc cho tay anh bạn đồng nghiệp đã đẫm mồ hôi.  
      “Đừng mà. Đừng mà. Sophie yêu quý, Sophie dễ thương. Làm ơn đừng làm như vậy mà. Mình sẽ. Mình sẽ đãi cậu bữa tối nay, và, và trưa mai và tối mai luôn nhé! Chỉ là, làm ơn, đừng nói mà?”


	5. TẠI CHƯƠNG TRÌNH JONATHAN ROSS

      Bạn đã bao giờ vừa muốn ở gần lại vừa không muốn điều đó cùng lúc chưa?

  
      Nghe có vẻ rắc rối, nhưng đó lại đang chính là loại rắc rối mà Taron đang mắc phải.  
      Thật ra, đó đã từng là nó, người mà đã từng cho rằng đó là rắc rối, ngay cả khi nó không thực sự muốn nói cái rắc rối đó đã chấm dứt.

  
      Mọi người có nghĩ vậy không?

  
      Giờ đây, khi Taron và Colin góp mặt trong chương trình Jonathan Ross Show để quáng bá cho bộ phim bom tấn mới của họ, và một trong những người sản xuất chương trình đề xuất rằng họ phải chào đón nhau bằng một cái ôm...  
      “Anh không nghĩ điều đó có vẻ kí quặc sao? Ý tôi là, mọi người đều đã nhìn thấy bọn tôi đang ngồi cạnh nhau trong này rồi. Tại sao chúng ta phải làm một màn chào hỏi như thế khi bước ra trước máy quay chứ?”. Chàng trai thì thầm đến tai bạn diễn đang ngồi cạnh. Người diễn viên lớn tuổi hơn xoay sang nhìn chằm chằm vào nó, đôi mắt nâu chớp khẽ phía sau gọng kính.  
      “Em không chào đón mọi người với những cái ôm à?” Colin hỏi với chất giọng đầy sắc màu ngạc nhiên.  
      “Không. Ý em là. Em có thường xuyên làm vậy đó chứ. Như những người bạn, đồng nghiệp,...”  
      “Oh, vậy chỉ là em không muốn ôm tôi?”  
     “Tất nhiên là em muốn. Em thật s...” Taron bất thình lình bụm miệng lại để ngăn ngừa sự thật từ đó mà tuôn ra, mắt nhìn vào người đàn ông đang cố gắng kìm nén cơn cười và ngờ rằng đã thất bại thảm hại nếu dựa vào bằng chứng nơi chiếc gọng kính đang rung rinh của ông.  
      “Uhh. Không phải. Em không có ý đó. Ý em là....Urgh.” Taron lại nguyền rủa trong lòng, tâm trí nó trống rỗng và đang trong tình trạng không thể nghĩ ra bất kì từ nào có thể mang nó thoát khỏi cái tình huống trớ trêu này.

  
      Nghĩ. Nghĩ đi Taron. Nghĩ đi nào!

  
      “Vậy là...Em thật lòng không muốn ôm tôi?”. Người đàn ông hỏi lại lần nữa với ý trách móc trái ngược với chất giọng vui đùa hiện có.

  
      ....Chọc ghẹo cậu nhóc tí cho vui nào...

  
      Miệng Taron há hốc ra vì ngạc nhiên.  
      “Không! Không, Colin. Ý em là, ai lại không muốn ôm ngài Darcy vĩ đại như ông chứ!!”  
      “Ah. Vậy nghĩa là giờ em không còn phản đối gì cái ôm chào đón nữa phải không?”  
      “Không, thưa ngài! Dĩ nhiên là không rồi! Chắc chắn trăm phần trăm là không!’

  
      Một Taron được trang bị sẵn sàng trong bộ vest đen cùng cravat đang cố gắng không bồn chồn trong khi chờ tín hiệu ra dấu cho nó bước ra tham gia cùng Colin trên sân khấu. Mặc cho cái suy nghĩ nó đang ở giữa ban nhạc Take That ưa thích hoặc những nghệ sĩ kịch mà nó luôn cất công theo dõi tác phẩm của họ cũng không thể xóa bỏ mối băn khoăn khi chuẩn bị ‘chào đón’ một người mà nó thích bằng cách – hoặc không bằng cách – ‘ôm’, với một cái ôm gây choáng váng, không thể kháng cự được mặc cho cái thứ dối trá mà thiên hạ nhìn vào thì đây chỉ đơn thuần là cách mà những người đồng nghiệp chào đón nhau.  
      Khi tên nó được xướng lên, khán phòng vang dội tiếng vỗ tay, nó bước vào, cố tình với những bước chân không vội vã đi vào trường quay đầy khán giả, nơi mà những ánh đèn ác nghiệt sắp sửa làm mù nó để khỏi phải nhìn thấy bất cứ gương mặt hay màu sắc nào từ góc độ này. Điều đó, dĩ nhiên, không phải là trọng tâm vấn đề của nó lúc này. Người dẫn chương trình của show truyền hình nổi tiếng này đang rời khỏi vị trí của ông ta để chào đón vị khách mới của chương trình bằng một cái bắt tay thân thiện, Taron đáp lại rồi nhìn thấy người diễn viên còn lại đang ngồi đó và cười theo cách riêng của ông, chờ đợi nó.  
      Chàng trai trẻ tiến đến để trao một cái ôm tự nhiên nhất có thể - điều đó đã được trông đợi từ trước, nó không thể dẫn đầu lớp diễn xuất mà không có lí do phải không. Cái cảm giác ấm áp và dịu dàng nó nhận được từ người đàn ông kể từ ngày đầu tiên họ gặp nhau, hương thơm nước hoa đã khiến tâm hồn nó choáng váng mỗi khi chạm đến đầu mũi đã trở thành điều gì đó mà nó ước rằng không bao giờ phải phai mờ đi. Nó hít vàò thật sâu, thưởng thức hương thơm ấy trong vài giây ngắn ngủi khi họ trao nhau cái ôm, thỏa mãn cái nghệ thuật chạm khắc vào nó đã bị chối từ từ rất lâu. Nó đã biết rằng đây không phải là lần đầu tiên nó ước được bao bọc bởi mùi hương của người đàn ông, thứ mà có khả năng khiến nó cảm thấy an toàn và ấm áp đến thế, mặc cho nó đã cố không dám nghĩ gì về điều đó.

  
      Sau đó, đáp án dường như là quá ngắn gọn và đơn giản đến dễ hiểu, chỉ là khó lòng mà thừa nhận...

  
      Rằng nó yêu Colin.

  
      Hơn cả một người bạn  
      Hơn cả một người đồng nghiệp  
      Hơn cả một người diễn viên yêu thích   
      Nó hẳn đã đi rất xa khỏi đó rồi, và dường như đã không còn đường quay trở lại  
      Với điều đó, nó đã nhận thức rõ ràng  
      Nhưng điều này, đây là tất cả những gì nó mong muốn  
      Chỉ để được gần bên con người không thể chạm tới này  
      Chỉ trong khoảnh khắc này thôi

  
      ...Chỉ vậy thôi...


	6. TẠI ROME

      Hai nam diễn viên chính theo chân người nhân viên thong dong dạo quanh khách sạn 5 sao tọa lạc ngay trung tâm thành phố Rome, mảnh vườn xanh ngát được thiết kế vô cùng rộng lớn khiến cho khách sạn này tách biệt hẳn so với những nơi còn lại trong thành phố. Họ chỉ dừng lại khi chạm trán phải một rừng cánh nhà báo và nhiếp ảnh, và sự công kích dữ dội của những ánh đèn flash chớp nháy chờ đón nơi ban công.  
      Họ kiên nhẫn tạo dáng trước ống kính riêng lẻ và cùng nhau tại nhiều góc độ với khung nền là mảng xanh thiên nhiên từ khu vườn. Nhân viên đến đề nghị với nam diễn viên kì cựu điều chỉnh thế đứng với góc độ phù hợp hơn cho cánh săn ảnh, người đàn ông làm theo trong khi chỉnh lại gọng kính, mắt vẫn nhìn về hướng thợ chụp ảnh, thái độ và tư thế vẫn thanh lịch và điềm đạm như mọi khi.  
      Không xa đó lắm, người diễn viên trẻ tuổi hơn cười với hàng tá máy quay đang hướng vào nó, mọi chuyển động được điều chỉnh bởi tiếng vọng lên từ các phó nháy khi anh nhân viên đến và đề nghị nó chuyển đến gần hơn người đàn ông đã hoàn toàn chuẩn bị xong cho shot hình được thiết kế.

  
      Chúa ơi!

  
      Đã bao nhiêu lần nó nhìn Colin và ngưng đọng lại như một gã trai bị bỏ bùa vậy? Một góc khóe miệng nó gợn lên thành một đường cong bất lực. Một bước dài đã dẫn nó đến ngay bên cạnh người đàn ông, đôi mắt bị say đắm khi nhìn người đàn ông đang nói ấy với lòng mến tràn trề (kể từ khi nó cố gắng tránh sử dụng từ Y bởi vì eww). Hương nước hoa từ Colin đang làm phân tâm chàng trai, nhưng khi ánh đèn flash và những giọng nói gọi tên nó từ cánh nhà báo đã lôi nó về với thực tại và nó cố gắng tập trung trở lại, nở ra nụ cười thường trực phục vụ cho quá trình chụp ảnh mà nó vẫn thường dùng.  
      Không lâu sau đó, khi ánh flash dần hạ nhiệt, ba thành viên của ban nhạc Take That đã được mời tham dự từ trước cho buổi ra mắt đến tham gia cùng họ. Đó là khi các nhân viên bắt đầu sắp xếp đội hình lại cho nhóm 5 người và sự tấn công ồ ạt của hàng loạt tiếng nháy bắt đầu trở lại lần nữa. Trước khi ánh đèn và những tiếng ồn kia thật sự bắt đầu làm mù mờ giác quan của họ thì có một sự biết ơn sâu sắc trỗi dậy khi họ được gọi vào phòng chờ VIP.  
      Taron quay sang phải, cùng lúc cảm thấy cái chạm khẽ khàng vào lưng nó, và khi nó quay sang nhìn, chỉ thấy duy nhất có lưng của Colin đang bước đi vô cùng nhanh nhẹn sau anh nhân viên được gọi ra mời họ vào trong.

  
      Chỉ là...

  
      Nó không nghĩ nó tưởng tượng ra điều đó, và nếu nó đúng, lúc đó chính là bàn tay Colin đã chạm vào lưng nó.  
      Chàng trai trẻ bước đi trong im lặng.  
      Chỉ là có một chút lạ lẫm, Colin thường không thường xuyên chạm vào nó trừ lúc họp mặt hoặc phân diễn. Nó luôn nghĩ người đàn ông là hình tượng của sự chín chắn và lịch sự, chứ không như nó, người rành rành có thói quen chạm vào mọi người xung quanh để thể hiện tình hữu nghị và gần gũi.

  
      Ít nhất bây giờ Colin đã xem nó như một người bạn, hoặc một người thân thiết

  
      Hoặc hơn thế nữa là...

  
      Taron tự cười vào mặt nó

  
      Làm sao có thể như thế được, Taron. Colin ắt hẳn chỉ đang gắng tỏ ra tử tế và ngăn mày khỏi lang thang quanh quẩn trong vườn thôi.  
      Hoặc gì đó khác.

 

 

      “Có phải em đã nói rất nhiều không? Ắt hẳn rất khó khăn cho người thông dịch”. Chàng trai thì thầm vào tai người đàn ông ngồi cạnh nó, tay thì mở nắp chai nước trước mặt và rót nó vào cốc, sau khi lén lút nhìn vào hằng hà từ viết nguệch ngoạc lộn xộn bằng tiếng Ý trong tờ giấy ghi chú của thông dịch viên.  
      “Không”, là câu trả lời thường trực cùa người kia “không nhiều như em nghĩ đâu”  
      “Vậy sao? Ông có muốn ít nước không? Đưa cho em ly của ông nào” Taron hỏi ngay khi nó rót xong vào ly của mình, thúc giục người đồng hành với nó đẩy cái ly trống không của ông lại gần nó hơn, kèm theo sau đó là tiếng “Cám ơn” mềm mỏng đủ khiến chàng trai trẻ ấp úng mà không cần phải nhìn trực diện vào mặt ông ấy. Khoảnh khắc mà Colin di chuyển cái ly đến trước mặt nó, nó nhận ra, một lần nữa, rằng nó vô vọng trong việc cưỡng lại hương thơm ấm áp đó tỏa ra từ người diễn viên đứng tuổi.  
Thực ra thì, Taron đã từng tra trên Google và tìm hiểu được loại nước hoa mà Colin thường dùng mang tên Grey Vetiver của Tom Ford. Nó hoàn toàn tự tin rằng hương cam quýt và hương vị mờ nhạt của rừng chính xác phải là hương liệu chính (Nó đã mua trên mạng một chai, chỉ để dùng thử cho biết thôi. Thật đấy.)  
Ừ thì, ít ra nó chắc rằng Colin không thể nào nhìn thấy nụ cười toe ngớ ngẩn đang hiện diện trên mặt nó trong khi nó rót nước cho ông (Nó hoàn toàn quên hẳn có hàng chục cái camera đang quay hình tại buổi phỏng vấn và bấm máy “nó và Colin” trong suốt buổi).

      “Tôi nghĩ chúng ta cần nói chuyện một chút, Taron”. Chất giọng quen thuộc cất lên không xa chỗ nó đang ngồi. Buổi phỏng vấn chính vừa kết thúc và cả hai đã được hộ tống trở lại phòng chờ để nghỉ ngơi trước khi bắt đầu một quá trình phỏng vấn khác với tạp chí trong vài giờ tới. Taron dời tầm mắt ra khỏi cái smartphone đang cầm trong tay, chỉ để bắt gặp đôi mắt nâu luôn trong trạng thái nghiêm túc như mọi khi.  
      “Vâng?”  
      “Tôi không muốn chuyện này chỉ về một phía, nên nếu em có câu trả lời cho những vấn đề của tôi, em luôn được chào đón để nói ra” Colin bắt đầu nói, đôi mắt vẫn tập trung vào chàng trai, chờ đợi một cái gật đầu ra hiệu để có thể tiếp tục.  
      “Giữa buổi chụp hình...Em có thể cho tôi biết lí do vì sao em luôn nhìn một cách lưu luyến vào tôi đến độ phóng viên cần phải gọi em rất nhiều lần để đoạt lại sự chú ý từ em không?”

  
      CHẾT RỒI

  
      Đôi mắt xanh xám mở rộng, tim nó như rớt xuống tận cổ chân chỉ trong vài giây câu hỏi được nêu ra.  
      “Em. Ơ.” Taron đặt điện thoại nó xuống bàn, bất kể thứ gì nó đang làm lúc này đều đã trống rỗng “đèn flash làm em bị chói mắt quá sức nên em chỉ...nhìn đi nơi khác”  
      “Vậy thì sao em lại cười toe như thế trong khi rót nước cho tôi, nếu như tôi không nhầm”

  
      CHẾT RỒIIIII

  
      Làm sao Colin thấy được vậy trời!??

  
      “Ờ...Em đã cười sao? Chính xác là lúc nào thế? Em không nhớ nữa” Nó cần phải kết thúc đoạn đối thoại này ngay bây giờ! Ngừng! Ngừng ngay! Đừng hoảng loạn. TAO BẢO ĐỪNG HOẢNG CƠ MÀ!!!  
      Taron đứng dậy từ chiếc ghế và đi đến góc bàn phục vụ đồ uống và lấy một chai nước khoáng. Nhìn đi nơi khác, nó đổi đề tài. “Ông muốn dùng nước không? Hay cà phê! Em có thể làm ít cà phê cho ông”  
      “Và tại sao em lại sợ ôm tôi đến thế trong chương trình mà chúng ta đã quay tháng trước?”  
      Chàng trai vẫn không xoay lại, nhưng nó có thể nghe thấy tiếng bước chân đang tiến đến ngày một gần nó rõ như ban ngày. Taron cố giữ tay mình không run, nó vặn nắp chai nước nhưng không tài nào mở được. Tay nó giờ đây đã quá run rẩy và đầy nhẫy mồ hôi ẩm ướt để có khả năng thực hiện bất kì công việc gì.  
      Chết tiệt. Tại sao lại là bây giờ chứ, khốn kiếp.  
      “Em. Uhm. Em đã nói với ông rồi còn gì. Dòng chảy kịch bản không đúng cho lắm. Khán giả ắt hẳn sẽ có suy nghĩ như vậy. Hoặc đại loại vậy. Điều đó. Em không biết...”               Taron đặt chai nước trở lại quầy bar, giải phóng cho đôi bàn tay nó có thể tự do chùi lớp mồ hôi vào quần. Nó có thể cảm thấy người kia đã dừng lại không xa chỗ nó cho lắm, nhưng nó vẫn không dám đánh cược quay lại để xác nhận sự ngờ vực của nó.  
      “Thế còn việc em chạm vào tay tôi rồi ngửi nó giữa buổi phỏng vấn ComiCon?” Câu hỏi như một cú đánh trời giáng vào lưng nó, nó gần như đã xém chút nữa chửi thề ra lời khi nhận ra người đàn ông cao lớn hơn đang đứng rất gần.  
      “Sophie nói với ông?”  
      “Sophie...” Colin trông như bóng đèn trong tâm trí ông chợt vụt tắt “Sophie cũng biết việc này à?”

  
      KHỐN THẬT!

  
      “Không! Không phải đâu! Nghe em này, Colin. Sophie không hề liên hệ gì tới chuyện này hết, em thề đấy! Em không có ý gì đâu. Thật đấy. Em chỉ là thích hương nước hoa của ông thôi, tất cả chỉ có thế. Ý em là, em không có ý gì khác cả. Nhưng nó làm em phân tâm khi em quay phim cùng ông. Nhưng em vẫn thích nó. Rất nhiều. Ông có thể cho là em phát điên mất rồi nhưng em hứa điều đó sẽ không xảy ra nữa đâu. Em sẽ không lặp lại chuyện đó nữa!”  
      Taron cố gắng giải thích với vốn từ vựng ít ỏi còn sót lại trong tâm trí nó lúc này, khi nó không còn hoảng loạn. Nó đã bày tỏ dài dòng về việc nó thích mùi nước hoa ấy như thế nào, cũng nhiều như nó mến chủ nhân của mùi hương ấy, nhưng xem xét hậu quả của chuyện đó, thật sự là không đáng để đánh mất đi tình bạn mà ông đã vô tư gửi gắm đến cho nó.

  
      Không như ông ấy

  
      Colin bước đến gần hơn chàng trai, nói khẽ khàng “Tôi xin lỗi nếu như mùi cơ thể tôi quấy nhiễu em mọi lúc như vậy”  
      “Không! Colin, không. Nó không chút nào phiền hà gì tới em hết. Em cảm thấy...an toàn...mỗi khi ông ở bên. Ummm. Ý em là. Khi em ngửi thấy nó. Em.” Taron cố gắng và lại thất bại lần nữa trong việc giải thích, tâm trí nó trống không ngoài giọng nói đang nhắc đi nhắc lại trong đầu “nói đi! Nói với ông ấy đi!”  
      Nhưng không. Nó sẽ không để ông ấy biết điều này với bất cứ giá nào!  
      Colin nhìn chăm chú vào chàng trai với vẻ thất vọng. Taron ngoảnh đi khi bắt gặp tia thất vọng lóe lên trong mắt ông ấy, nó không có khả năng chịu đựng nổi sự thất vọng đến từ người đàn ông này. Sự im lặng bao trùm lấy họ, trước khi người đàn ông thở dài và bắt đầu nói trở lại.  
      “Nếu tất cả những gì em vừa nói nghĩa là em “thích” tôi”

  
      _Chấm dứt rồi_  
 _Tình bạn với người diễn viên mà nó kính trọng nhất_  
 _Và yêu nhất..._

  
      Taron nhắm mắt lại. Nó thật sự không muốn mở mắt chỉ để rồi phải nhìn thấy đôi mắt màu Chocolate ấy nhìn vào nó với sự kinh tởm. Không muốn mở mắt ra chỉ để nhìn thấy bóng lưng của Colin, bước ra khỏi căn phòng, ra khỏi cuộc đời nó. Đầu nó giờ tràn ngập bối rối, cổ nó như đang chất đầy thứ gì nó cứng và đau đớn ngăn chặn không lời nào có thể thoát ra. Nó mím môi chặt đến nỗi giờ đây chỉ còn một lằn ngang. Mọi thứ không nên diễn ra như thế nếu như nó biết kiềm chế cảm xúc ngay từ đầu.  
      “...Và tôi luôn nghĩ rằng điều đó thật sự là thô lỗ, khi em cứ tiếp tục ngửi tôi như thế”

  
      _Ông ấy chắc hẳn đang rất ghét mày._

  
     Taron đã muốn cười sỉ vả vào mặt nó vì cái hành vi như một tên lén lút theo dõi người nổi tiếng, rơi vào ngày một sâu hơn cho đến khi nó không thể ngừng lại, thật là hành vi đáng kinh tởm...

  
      Ai đó vùi mũi họ vào má bên phải của nó và hôn một cái rõ to. Sự tiếp xúc đến thật đột ngột, sau đó biến mất.  
      Taron mở to mắt trong trạng thái bị sốc.  
      Điều mà nó đang nhìn thấy trước mắt lúc này là đôi mắt nâu sáng lấp lánh đầy tinh nghịch, được giấu đi một cách tài tình sau cặp kính vành đen. Và đôi môi hồng nhạt đang cười toe với nó.  
      Miệng Taron mở rộng như sắp rơi xuống vì không thể tin nổi việc vừa xảy ra.  
      “Tôi nói em nghe này. Ngửi một cách công khai như thế này không phải tốt hơn rất nhiều sao?


End file.
